Magnetic stirring bars are useful in clinics, medical laboratories, research laboratories and other like facilities wherein it is necessary to stir solutions or specimens. Magnetic stirring bars for the purposes described generally include a permanent magnet having a suitable plastic covering. The bar is inserted in a beaker, flask or other like container containing a solution or specimen to be stirred. The container is placed on a conventional magnetic stirrer whereby the stirrer provides a magnetic field for rotating the stirring bar to stir the solution or specimen.
Magnetic stirrers suitable for the purposes described are marketed by Bel-Art Products, Inc., Pequannock, N.J., and are illustrated in their Catalog 283. Magnetic stirring bars are available in a variety of sizes and shapes depending upon, among other things, the size and shape of the container for the solution to be stirred. Magnetic stirring bars of the type described are likewise marketed by Bel-Art Products, Inc. and disclosed in the aforenoted Catalog 283.
It has been found necessary to provide a magnetic stirring bar arrangement which has greater stirring force in a confined or compact space in lieu of a large stirring bar as would otherwise be necessary so as to provide a more rapid stirring action and to more easily stir or mix relatively viscous materials.
Further, the arrangement contemplated should have the capability of being adaptable for use with either flat or round bottom containers, as the case may be.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a magnetic stirring bar arrangement which accommodates the aforegoing requirements